


Animal to Call

by TheLonelyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, Tony is Loki's pet, Tony loves it, Vampire Loki, Vampires, Werewolf Tony Stark, Werewolves, thrall Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: It had been a couple of years now since the Master Vampire named Loki had led an invasion of sorts, leading the other vampires of New York to rise up in an attempt to take the city. Clint had been captured and made Loki’s thrall. Later, after a little ‘cognitive recalibration’ from Nat, Clint was thought to have been freed from Loki’s control. And yes, he was no longer just a mindless slave to the vampire, but he still felt the lingering pull of loyalty. He would still warn Loki if SHEILD got too close to discovering him, or he’d send the other agents looking in the other direction.He’s done a lot of good for Loki. Now Clint needed the vampire’s help. Tony Stark had been infected by a werewolf and now he was missing. All vampires have a special connection to certain animals and weres – Loki’s just so happened to be a wolf. He’d be able to help. Or at least, that’s what Clint hoped.





	Animal to Call

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of vampires having an Animal to Call has been borrowed from the Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter book series by Laurell K Hamilton, although my version may not be exactly the same since it's been a few years since I've read any of those books.
> 
> This fic has no beta. If I've made any mistakes or something doesn't make sense, please let me know.

After making absolutely sure he wasn’t being watched or followed, Clint made his way to his Master’s house. It had been a couple of years now since the Master Vampire named Loki had led an invasion of sorts, leading the other vampires of New York to rise up in an attempt to take the city. Clint had been captured and made Loki’s thrall. Later, after a little ‘cognitive recalibration’ from Nat, Clint was thought to have been freed from Loki’s control. And yes, he was no longer just a mindless slave to the vampire, but he still felt the lingering pull of loyalty. He would still warn Loki if SHEILD got too close to discovering him, or he’d send the other agents looking in the other direction.

He’s done a lot of good for Loki. Now Clint needed the vampire’s help. Tony Stark had been infected by a werewolf and now he was missing. All vampires have a special connection to certain animals and weres – Loki’s just so happened to be a wolf. He’d be able to help. Or at least, that’s what Clint hoped.

It was almost sundown; Loki would be awake soon. Clint snuck down into the basement and to the vampire’s bedroom, opening the door slowly to peer inside. Loki lay on his back on the bed, completely naked, the sheets pooled around his feet. A man lay draped over one side of him, just as naked except for a red leather collar around his neck that chained him to the headboard. Clint was about to close the door again and go wait elsewhere for Loki to rise when he felt a spark of recognition upon glimpsing at the man lying with his Master. He took a couple of steps into the room to get a better look. It was dark, but he was just able to make out the guy’s face.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kiddin’ me,” Clint muttered under his breath. The man was none other than Tony Stark.

The man in question, obviously having heard Clint’s voice, shot his head up, blinking groggily at Clint whilst tightening his hold on Loki protectively. Clint watched as a whole range of expressions flitted across Tony’s face – recognition, surprise, concern, guilt.

“Uh… I can explain?” Tony said quietly.

“Not in here,” Clint told him just as quietly, nodding his head towards the door. Tony glanced back at Loki before looking back to Clint with a serious expression.

“Who else is here?” he asked.

“No one. Just me.”

Tony raised one eyebrow with a look of disbelief. Clint sighed.

“I’m not here with SHIELD, or the Avengers. I never stopped being Loki’s thrall, okay? _Now_ can we talk?”

Tony’s suspicion was quickly replaced with surprise. He glanced back at Loki once more before hesitantly unhooking the chain from his collar and slipping out of the bed.

“You think you could maybe put some clothes on?” Clint asked. Tony huffed.

“Yeah, that’s not happening. I’m going to be in enough trouble for taking off my lead and leaving the bed without permission. I’m not adding ‘getting dressed’ to my list of offenses. Deal with it.”

Clint rolled his eyes and they both stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. Tony took a seat on the nearby couch and Clint sat in the chair opposite. Tony seemed hesitant to start. Clint rubbed his eyes with one hand and sighed.

“Tell me you didn’t drink his blood.” When Clint looked back up, Tony’s expression was a little sheepish.

“I couldn’t help it,” Tony said quietly. Clint groaned. “It’s not my fault! He found me after I turned for the first time and I was _immediately_ drawn to him. He makes me feel _safe_. He… he smells like _home_.” Tony’s brow furrowed like he was in disbelief at his own words.

“Hey, it’s ok, man. I get it. I’m not blaming you,” Clint told him. Tony gave him an appreciative smile. “Did he at least explain to you what you are to him now?”

“Not really. Honestly, we haven’t been doing a whole lot of talking the past few days. The most he’s said is… that I’m his. That I belong to him now,” Clint wondered if Tony knew he had started stroking the collar around his neck as he stared dreamily at the bedroom door where Loki was still sleeping. “He’s very possessive.” Tony did not look terribly bothered by that. If anything, he looked very happy about it.

“You’re his Animal to Call, Tony. You’re bound to him. Forever. You won’t age and you’d be incredibly difficult to kill. No other vampire has power over you, but you may find yourself especially receptive to whatever your _Master_ wants of you.”

“Receptive… but not completely under his control?”

“You’re out here with me, aren’t you? After he told you not to leave the bed or disconnect your collar?”

Tony’s mouth curled upwards on one side. “Yeah.”

“Then obviously you’re not completely under his control.”

“ _Much to my dismay_.”

Clint tensed and looked up to see that Loki standing before them suddenly wearing nothing but a long, green silk robe. There was a thump as Tony quickly slid off the couch and onto his knees on the floor, his head bowed.

“Imagine my disappointment when I awoke this evening, Anthony, upon discovering that my beloved new pet had not only disobeyed me and abandoned me, but also deprived me of my evening meal in bed to which I was _so_ looking forward to.”

“Sorry, Master,” Tony mumbled.

Clint had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Loki was so dramatic.

Loki walked over to Tony’s side, slipping a pale, long-fingered hand through the man’s hair affectionately.

“I suppose you can be forgiven. You are quite new after all. I have not had time to properly train you. And, I suspect,” Loki said, looking up at Clint. “that Barton may have been a terrible influence upon your behavior this evening. Would that be correct, pet?”

Tony, the traitor, immediately perked up, pointing a finger at Clint.

“He told me to come out here!”

“Come on, man,” Clint grumbled.

“As I thought,” Loki said, holding Tony’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, gentling directing Tony’s gaze upwards so he was looking the vampire in the eyes. “You may be my pet, Anthony, but you are also an immortal. He is a mere human servant. You do not take orders from him. Is this understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Tony whispered. He appeared more dazed and dreamy when staring into Loki’s eyes. Clint bristled a little.

“I’m not your servant anymore, Loki,” he told him, almost cringing at his own words. Loki, infuriatingly, just smiled at him.

“Oh? Have you divulged all manner of secrets about me to your superiors? Should I expect my home to be raided by SHIELD agents at any moment?”

Arrogant bastard. Clint grit his teeth and glared but said nothing. He didn’t need to. Loki was likely still in his head. The vampire smiled smugly, sitting down on the couch where Tony had been.

“Come,” he said to Tony, patting his lap like Stark was an actual puppy. Tony happily crawled up from the floor to sit sideways on Loki’s lap. Loki stroked his face brushing their lips together teasingly. Clint started to squirm. He had a feeling things were about to get a little uncomfortable for him.

“Are you hungry, Master?” Tony asked.

“Famished.”

Loki moved a hand around to the back of Tony’s neck, lowering him down until he was stretched out with his back arched over Loki’s legs and his head resting on the armrest. Tony visibly shuddered as Loki ran a hand down his bare chest and abdomen until finally grasping hold of his cock. Tony sighed in pleasure. Clint went to stand.

“You know what? I think I’ll just wait upstairs, since you two are clearly busy–”

“ _Sit_.”

Clint immediately sat back down as soon as Loki gave the order. It was honestly more than a little scary to know that Loki could still do that.

“I see no reason why we cannot discuss your visit now,” the vampire told him. Clint couldn’t help it, he glanced at where Loki was slowly working his way up and down Stark’s cock as Tony pushed his hips upwards to meet each stroke. “Ah, you wish to know why I am pleasuring him after he offered to feed me?”

“The thought had crossed my mind.”

“Like any new pet, he must be trained. This is simply what you mortals would call ‘positive reinforcement’. He offers himself to me freely so that I may feed on his blood, and he is rewarded for it, thus causing him to do so more often. It also serves as a way to distract him from the pain when I eventually bite into his flesh.”

If Tony was at all bothered by Loki talking about him like this, he didn’t show it. Clint would’ve been surprised if Tony heard the vampire speaking at all. He was breathing heavily now, letting out the occasional soft whimper.

“Now, you are here for a reason. I would hear it.”

“You know why I’m here.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. So insolent.” Loki tilted his head and as he looked at Clint it was if he was staring into his very soul. A shudder ran through his entire body and he had to look away. “The Avengers search for my pretty pet.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Such a shame they’ll never find him.”

“You can’t just keep him here forever.”

“Can’t I?” Loki looked down at Tony. “Anthony, Anthony my pet.” Loki’s hand stilled on Tony’s cock causing the man to let out a long, desperate whine. “Anthony, you want to stay here, don’t you, pet? You want to stay with your Master?”

“Yes! Yes, Loki please, please Master please, I’m yours!” Tony yelled out enthusiastically. Loki smiled down at him and immediately started stroking him again. Tony moaned.

“Such a good boy for me, Anthony.”

“Yes! Yes Master, I’m a good boy! I’m your good boy! Fuuuuck!”

“You see? He is happy here.”

Clint sighed and looked away as the noises coming out of Stark’s mouth became more desperate. Loki whispered praises to the man, coaxing out his release with his voice and his hand until finally Tony let out one last shuddering cry.

When all he could hear was Tony’s heavy breathing and some soft sucking noises, Clint hesitantly brought his gaze back to the pair, out of morbid curiosity more than anything. Loki’s mouth was latched onto Stark’s neck. Tony’s head was tipped back, his expression one of ecstasy. Clint knew that feeling well. Remembered it from when Loki had fed off him during the invasion. He may have even felt a twinge of jealousy for a split second before he dismissed it with a grimace. This was _not_ something to be jealous of.

When Loki was finally done, the vampire licked the wound clean. Tony was laid back, blissed out and dazed. Clint was sure that if he had still been human, he would have been unconscious. But if what he knew about werewolves was correct, he should regenerate that amount of blood within the hour.

“Do you really think he’ll stay this way forever?” Clint asked.

Loki turned his gaze to him. It was intimidating, for sure. But Clint wouldn’t back down from this.

“Oh sure, he’s agreeable now. He’s been here, what? Less than a week? This right here is the honeymoon stage. You’ve showered him with attention, you’ve praised and pleasured him, all things he craves. But this is Tony Stark. A guy like this, with his mind, is not going to be satisfied with this simple life for much longer. And Tony Stark does not do well in captivity. Do you know what happened to the last people who tried to keep him locked away from the world?”

“Tell me.”

“He killed them all.”

Loki’s eyes flashed with what looked like… arousal. Not exactly what Clint had been going for.

“He cannot kill me. Not without killing himself.”

And wasn’t that a bitch? Even if Clint was somehow freed from being Loki’s thrall, he still wouldn’t be able to kill the bastard without also killing Tony in the process. Even just thinking about killing Loki made him feel guilty. An annoying side effect of thralldom. Loki’s lip curled upwards on one side; he was no doubt in Clint’s head again.

“No. He won’t kill you,” Clint told him. “He probably wouldn’t even want to lock you up. But I guarantee he will make life _very_ difficult for you. You think you love chaos? Well you’ve never had to deal with Tony Stark when he’s _bored_.”

Tony’s hand lazily snaked its way up Loki’s chest until his fingers were lightly grazing over his cheek, drawing the vampire’s attention down to him.

“You agree with him, then?” Loki asked with a steely gaze. Tony looked up at him sheepishly.

“He… may have a point. I do have a tendency to get a little restless.”

“I will not give you up. You are _mine_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony hissed. “I’m all yours. For the rest of my now _very_ long life. _Nothing_ can change that.” Loki brought his hand up to cover Tony’s, pressing it to his face. “But I can’t spend the rest of eternity locked up in your basement.”

Loki’s expression turned petulant, but it seemed like Tony might have been starting to get through to him.

“What would you have me do?”

Tony smiled sweetly.

“Well for starters, you could take advantage of this huge opportunity that’s been staring you in the face since you made me yours.”

Loki looked down at him with curiosity sparking in his eyes. Clint was suddenly getting a bad feeling about this.

“Uh, Ton–”

“ _Quiet_ ,” Loki hissed, cutting him off. Clint’s mouth snapped shut. “And what opportunity would that be, pet?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Babe, you have not one, but two _Avengers_ in your pocket. One of whom is a genius billionaire with a lot of resources and a lot of connections to some very important and influential people. Use your imagination. Or, better yet…” Tony reached up and placed his other hand on the other side of Loki’s face, pulling him down for a brief kiss before resting their foreheads together. “Use _mine_.”

Loki closed his eyes, with a look of concentration that suggested he was delving into Stark’s mind. After a few seconds his eyes opened again, wide with surprise and a spark of mischief.

Yeah, this was probably not good.

“Oh, my sweet pet,” Loki crooned, “You are magnificent.” He kissed Tony again, passionately and vigorously. Clint looked away, brows knitted in concern. There was no telling what Loki had seen in Stark’s mind. Not that it mattered; even if Clint knew what they were planning, there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Hell, he’d probably be forced to help.

“Barton.” Loki’s voice brought Clint’s gaze back to the vampire. “At the break of dawn, you will return Anthony back to the Avengers with a sufficient cover story. I will be in contact with him. You are to assist him with anything he requires, including facilitating his meetings with me. Am I understood?”

Clint grit his teeth.

“Yes, sir.”

Loki’s face split into a shark-like grin.

“Marvelous.”

 

\-----

 

It was frightening how easily Stark convinced everyone that he was the traumatized victim upon his return. He had all the Avengers – _including Natasha_ – eating out of the palm of his hand. Clint stood back as they all gathered around him, wrapping him in a blanket, providing him with words of comfort, how he was going to be alright, that they would find a cure. Tony smiled weakly and thanked them, happily accepting a hug from Steve when it was offered.

Tony’s smile turned decidedly more wicked when looking over Steve’s shoulder at Clint.

He winked.

Oh, Clint was so fucked.


End file.
